


Revelion Şampanie Pupici

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione, Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, Limes (Mild Smut), Not Epilogue Compliant, Out of Character, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up on New Year’s Day in bed with Charlie Weasley was not how Hermione planned to spend her morning.  But who is she to complain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelion Şampanie Pupici

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This fanfiction was written for the enjoyment of all, there is no profit being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Notes: The idea for this fic came from the 2013 Hermione Smut fest. Prompt #6, after getting drunk, Hermione ends up having a night of passion with someone she never would have expected, was one that caught my eye. Since I did not have a chance to work on the prompt during fest time, I decided to do so afterwards.
> 
> To my alphas, Meiri, shinigamioni, and wiccawitch, and my beta, bunnyhops, I thank you. If there are any mistakes leftover after all their help, they are my own. To Meiri, thank you very much for the idea for the ending, you've got to love a little twin torture on Ron. Still makes me laugh. I also have to thank shinigamioni for the title of this fic, she suggested using Romanian and champagne kisses to go with my idea of New Year's Eve. Revelion Şampanie Pupici means New Year's Eve Champange Kisses in Romanian.
> 
> Enjoy!

Hermione woke up with a jolt.

She moved to open her eyes, but the harsh rays of the early morning sun streaming through the window assaulted the gritty feeling orbs. Slamming her eyes shut, she moved to roll toward the darker part of the bed, but an arm tightening around her waist stopped her movement. She stiffened as she realized there was a very masculine and very naked front side pressed flushed against her own equally naked backside.

Her bed partner shifted in his sleep and she felt the press of his morning erection more firmly against her bum.

Hermione whimpered. By the gods did he feel amazing against her! Whoever he was.

Cracking open her eyes, she glanced over her shoulder, and her eyes widened at the sight of a mop of dark red hair. Her eyes slammed shut again, not sure how she felt about waking up in bed with one of the Weasleys. She prayed to any deity that would listen that the mop of red hair behind her did not belong to Percy or Ron. Or, Merlin forbid, Arthur.

She again tried to move from his grasp, but his arm tightened around her waist once more. This time it was accompanied by a low growl.

Her eyes sprung open, despite the bright light, and her blood nearly froze in her veins. While she loved Bill dearly, she was not the type of witch to sleep with a married wizard. Lifting the sheet, she looked at the arm wrapped securely around her waist. It was very muscular and littered with burns. She dropped the sheet, shocked to find herself in bed with Charlie Weasley.

Fuck, her brain supplied through the haze she was currently experiencing.

What did she ever do for the Fates to decide to curse her in such a way? Why did she have to go and sleep with Charlie? The wizard she’d been crushing on for years. The same one she fell in love with last year during her time spent researching on the reserve where he worked. The one wizard everyone knew loved the life of a professional bachelor. And she had to go and sleep with him in a fit of drunken stupidity.

Where are your infamous brains now, eh, Granger? The logical side of her brain sneered.

Probably the same place you were at last night, her emotional side retorted.

Shove it! Hermione told both sides of her brain. I don’t need you two arguing while I’m trying to figure out how to get myself out of this mess. Preferably with my dignity still intact.

Both sides of her brain harrumphed at her. Hermione rolled her eyes in response. She tried to think of how she was going to get out of her current predicament, but the booze she consumed the night before and the sulking of the two sides of her brain muddled her thought processes.

While she was trying to coax the synapses in her brain to fire fully once more, Charlie started moving behind her, waking up. Embarrassed by the thought of being turned down, Hermione feigned sleep.

Charlie buried his nose in Hermione’s hair. Her own nose wrinkled, knowing that her hair had to be a wild mass of curls at this time of the day. He breathed in the spicy scent of her Moroccan shampoo and conditioner, running the hand that had been wrapped around her waist down across her hip and leg. As his hand journeyed back up her body, he whispered into her hair. “Smarts, what have you done to me? I have you in my arms now and I don’t want to let you go.”

He paused as his hand reached its new destination. The large calloused hand cupped warmly around her left breast. His voice softened even more, and Hermione was never more thankful than now for the silence surrounding the Burrow. “Will you stay after you’re awake or is this it for us?”

Hermione’s heart nearly stopped beating at Charlie’s words. She could only wonder if he really meant what he said. The brunette witch was distracted from her thoughts by his thumb brushing back and forth across her nipple.

Hermione moaned his name.

Charlie caressed the shell of her ear with his nose. She felt him grin against her skin. “That’s it, love. Wake up so that I can finally make love to you the way I have wanted to for years.”

The hand playing with her breast made its way down over her belly and as it reached the juncture between her legs, Charlie stopped, pulling his hand away from her body. Hermione keened at the sudden loss.

He rolled away to rummage through the side table. “Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere, love.” Rolling back against her body, he held his hand in front of her face, two vials of bright yellow potion in his grasp. “I don’t know about you, Smarts, but I want to remember every moment of this morning with you.”

Hermione’s brain nearly squealed in delight at the sight of the hangover potion Charlie was offering her. Sitting up in bed, she took the proffered bottle, and after pulling out the cork, she swallowed the welcome potion. As she placed the cork back in the neck of the vial, Charlie reached around her shoulder to take the empty glass from her hand. Realizing the state of her undress, Hermione reached for the bedclothes at her waist, but before she could wrap her fingers around the only source of modesty available to her, they were sent to the end of the bed.

Charlie wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him, pressing open-mouthed kisses against the skin of her shoulder. He trailed his lips over her shoulder and as he met with the skin of her neck, he licked up to the shell of her ear.

Hermione moaned, her head unconsciously titling to the side. Taking advantage of the distraction his lips were providing, Charlie shifted Hermione onto her back. He allowed her to relax before grasping her hands and moving them above her head.

Running the tips of his fingers back down her arms, he smiled. “Relax and leave them where they are.”

Hermione nodded silently. Her eyes fell closed as Charlie brushed his lips across her forehead, and then down over her jaw to nibble at the pulse point on her throat. She arched into the hand sliding down across her chest and abdomen. Hermione held her breath as the rough fingers of Charlie’s hand reached the curls between her legs they had abandoned earlier. When he reached her clit and swiped his fingertip across the small bundle of nerves, she keened, the air quickly rushing from her lungs.

Charlie’s lips moved from their position on her throat to caress across the skin of her collarbone and her right breast.

A scene from the night before flashed before her eyes. More like feelings. She was blindfolded with her hands bound to the headboard above her, similar to her current situation. Lips and teeth were making their way down from her collarbone to her left breast. She arched into the touch as she felt the scrape of teeth against her nipple, causing it to instantly harden.

She gasped, quickly brought back from her memories. He had reached her breast and nipped at the tip, while flicking his thumb across her clit again.

Hermione moaned. “Do that again.”

~~~***CH***~~~

Hermione lay on her side, head resting upon Charlie’s shoulder, the fingers of her right hand running over the burns, scars, and tattoos covering his chest and abdomen. She sighed contentedly as her new lover drew lazy circles with the tips of his fingers over the skin of her arm, shoulder, and down her back; only to repeat the relaxing process as he ran his fingers back up her body.

The brunette witch was still having a hard time believing that she was currently lying in bed with Charlie Weasley. Now, that the fuzziness in her brain was gone more of the festivities from last night’s New Years party were filtering back to her.

The main thing she remembered was the increased burning desire she felt whenever she was near the man lying next to her. The dragon keeper had always seemed to light a fire within her, but last night that fire burst into a roaring inferno. Hermione frowned; something triggered the change in her body’s response to Charlie, but what?

She then remembered the smirk plastered on George’s face throughout the night. Knowing the prankster that was George Weasley, he must have spiked the punch. Her frown deepened, she might have to give the wily redhead a piece of her mind later on, but first she would have to find out what he did.

“What in the world did George put in the punch last night?”

Charlie chucked. “I’m pretty sure it was his new aphrodisiac product for Wheezes he was telling me about the other day.”

"A what?" Hermione bolted upright. "That's as bad as a love potion. Depending on the formula, it might even be illegal! What is going through his brain?"

Charlie wrapped his arms around her and drew her back to lie on the bed again. "It’s actually a brilliant little invention that rather than creating feelings like most love potions do, thankfully, it only acts on established feelings towards someone.”

"Oh, and that's so much better," Hermione said snippily. “I swear George will find himself in Azkaban one day if he keeps this up.”

“Knowing my brother, he’d welcome the challenge.” Charlie bent his head and kissed her shoulder. "When you think about it, it really is better than a love potion. There’s nothing fake about it."

Hermione could hear the smile in his voice as he finished talking. What he just said made her think back to his words from when he first woke up. How true were they? There was only one way to find out.

“Earlier you said you didn’t want to let me go, but you were unsure if I would feel the same when I woke up.” Hermione paused and looked up at Charlie. She noticed the blush creeping up his chest and neck. “What exactly did you mean by that?”

Charlie’s blush flared even further up across his cheeks. He used his thumb and forefinger to caress the shell of her ear, as he responded sheepishly, “I didn’t think you had heard that, but no matter.” He shifted to lie on his side facing Hermione. “I’ve always found you fascinating, even when I first met you when you were a little fourteen year old. Since then, you’ve grown into a brilliant and beautiful young woman, and last year when you were on the reserve, it hit me just how much you mean to me. Of course, it was the week before you left to return to England that I realised that I…” He trailed off staring into space.

“Charlie?” Hermione stared at him, trying to process the magnitude of the words tumbling from his lips. She reached up and brushed the tips of her fingers along his eyebrow and down across his cheek to his jaw.

Charlie’s hand caught hers against his face as his blush deepened even more as he realized Hermione was waiting for him to continue. “I know this is the only time we’ve been together and I’ve never given you any indication of how I feel, but I do love you. In fact, I have for quite some time.”

“Even though it was right before I left the reserve, why didn’t you say anything last year?”

Charlie shrugged, or as best as one can when you’re lying on a bed with your lover pressed against you. “I honestly didn’t think you felt the same, plus I was scared.” At her questioning look, he added. “As you know, I’ve always enjoyed the lifestyle of a bachelor and I’ve made it well-known to everyone, so when I realized that what I felt for you was more than what I felt for any of my past flings, I freaked out. I was out of my element and I honestly didn’t know what the fuck to do.”

Hermione chucked. “Your bachelor lifestyle was the reason why I didn’t think I stood a chance with you. That and who is honestly interested in a know-it-all such as myself?”

Charlie pinched her bum, making her jump. “Don’t even go there. If there is any man out there that does not find you or that brilliant brain of yours fucking sexy as hell, then he is either blind, a complete moron, or dead.”

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. “What category would you put your youngest brother in?”

Without missing a beat, Charlie responded with “The completely blind moron category.”

Hermione laughed. “Be serious, Charlie.”

“I am very serious. My brother is a dracului curvar. It wasn’t bad enough that he was just cheating on you, oh no, he decided that one on the side wasn’t sufficient to slake his lust. How many had he slept with in that one month time span before you caught him?”

She sighed. “He’d been with five before I caught him in bed with Cho Chang and Roger Davies. Together.”

Charlie ran his hand through her hair. “See what I mean? He is an idiot for even cheating on you and a bigger one for lying to you for months about his on-again, off-again relationship with Davies. How they were able to talk Chang into joining them is beyond me. He is a fucking whoremonger with commitment issues and you no longer have to put up with his ass.”

Hermione smirked. “You’re right, I don’t, although I did leave him with quite the reminder of me.”

“I had heard it was similar to what you did back in your fifth year to the snitch of the DA.”

She nodded. “Yes, although the cuckold stamped on his forehead won’t be fading for a long, long time.”

He laughed and kissed her forehead softly before pulling back to look at her.

"You’ve gotten your sweet revenge on the păcăli that is my youngest brother, so no more about him.” Charlie paused, smiling softly at her. “Do you remember my last words to you as we fell asleep last night?"

She nodded returning his smile. "How could I forget?"

Hermione felt rather than heard the chuckle rumble through Charlie's chest. "Well, we were both pretty plastered last night, but I meant that last night and every night for the rest of your life." He raised his hand, crooking his forefinger, and placing it under her chin, he lifted her eyes to connect with his, a smile upon his lips. "Sweet dreams and champagne wishes, iubire mea."

The brunette witch returned his smile, loving when he used Romanian endearments, especially one as intimate as my love. She had learned during her year spent in Romania that the term was seldom used outside of romantic relationships. His words and the tone of his voice affected her instantly, causing the fire within her to roar to life again. She may not like being one of George’s guinea pigs for his products, but she had to admit that his aphrodisiac product worked like a charm. Hermione leaned forward and kissed Charlie as her hand trailed down over his abs to wrap around his quickly hardening cock.

Charlie pushed her on to her back, straddling her waist. “Are you ready for round two?”

Hermione smirked. “Are you?”

~~~***Meanwhile in the Burrow living room***~~~

Ron snorted in his sleep, the sudden shift sending him tumbling to the floor. Jerking awake, he made to stand up, but his feet kept slipping out from underneath him. He looked down at his legs trying to figure out why they were not cooperating.

“What the fuck?”

A snicker could be heard from behind him. “Why, Ronnikins, I believe that the satyr look is very fetching on you. I personally think Ginny did a wonderful job on the colouring.” George turned to make his way back to his room, but paused on the bottom stair. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed that Ron was frantically feeling the horns adorning his head. “Oh, by the way, good luck with any of your lovers.”

Ron eyed his older brother warily. “Why?”

George’s grin turned evil, his eyes twinkling. “The potion that turned you into a satyr, included a lovely little addition of turning you impotent and you drank enough last night for my aphrodisiac potion to stay in your system for days!”

A bleat fell from Ron’s lips. His eyes widened in horror.

Guffawing, George turned to head back up the stairs; his laughter preceded him up the stairs as he left his youngest brother sitting dumbfounded on the floor of the living room. “Good luck!”

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: A couple of these were right in the text, just a little bit later in the sentences, but here is the translation for all of the Romanian words:  
> Revelion Şampanie Pupici-New Year’s Eve Champagne Kisses  
> dracului curvar-fucking womanizer/fornicator  
> păcăli-fool  
> iubire mea-my love


End file.
